Blue Heart
by CleopatraVII
Summary: Nightcrawler goes through inner turmoil. He needs his faith, but also Storm. Close to suicide, he ponders his delemma. Plz R&R!


A/N: This is my 1st X-Men fic, so plz review! Not mine!

Blue Heart

__

I turn to my faith when there is no where else to turn…

Nightcrawler lived in his church all alone, with no one to love. People would occasionally drop by to spend a night in the "possessed monastery", but there was never anyone for him to talk to; unless he counted the pigeons.

__

The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want…

He was lonely; that was what it all came down to. The X-Men had prevailed a while ago against "evil" in "all its forms" and each had gone a separate way for a break. They had told him they would summon him when they were ready for action. That had been months ago.

__

Hail Mary, full of grace…

After a brief while of having such powerful and wonderful friends, Nightcrawler had been nearly devastated by the separation- his first true friends, and now they were gone from him. He had been waiting patiently for them to summon him, but no word came. 

__

"And now, the amazing NIGHTCRAWLER!"

A few days ago, there had been a report on the news. The X-Men had saved a collapsing building. There was a picture of the entire group… They had forgotten about him, and he couldn't find the courage, even from his faith, to call them. He didn't even feel able to visit the vast mansion that he had briefly called home.

__

Our father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name…

Now he was alone, completely and utterly alone… He had known friendship, but he had lost it. Nightcrawler was torn in his heart; he had always returned to faith after devastation. 

__

Forgive me father, for I have sinned…

He needed his faith, his true father, but yet… Nightcrawler needed Storm. He loved her- though he didn't mean to feel like a silly schoolboy, he loved her with all his heart. She had cared for him, even through her angry soul, and he could not forget her.

__

Yee, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil…

Scriptures raced through his mind. Everything raced through his mind, and he had not slept in days (really, he had not slept since seeing the news report). He could take it no longer. Every breath of wind was a sigh from Storm, every lightening flash her temper flaring. Nightcrawler could not escape her persona and the memory of her. Not in the way he was trying. 

__

Lord, have mercy on my soul…

With that final thought, Nightcrawler rid himself of his faith, Storm, and his life. Lying spread-eagled on the dusted floor of his church, he breather his last as the blood poured thickly from the gashes in his wrists. Pain, physical and mental, slowly faded, and Nightcrawler succumbed to the darkness, bidding an unheard farewell to his love, Storm.

~*~*~*~

"Nightcrawler? Kurt?" Storm called out timidly.

"The little blue dude probably cleared out, Windy." Wolverine grunted, gnawing on a chicken wing.

Storm glared at her escort. "Don't say that. Kurt wouldn't leave without us… he must've gotten out letter. Why didn't he answer? KURT?! ARE YOU THERE?!"

Wolverine almost replied, but the smell of blood hit his nostrils full force as he walked. Wincing, he looked at Storm, who obviously smelled it too. "D'ya smell that?" He asked gingerly.

Storm didn't reply. "KURT?!" she screamed, her voice going up the octive in a horrible way that pulled at Wolverine's brittle heartstrings. "Where are you? Are you- OH MY GAWD NO!" 

In front of them lay the sad sight of Nightcrawler's body. He lay in a puddle of his own dark blood, which had dried completely. His yellow eyes were dusted marbles, and, in one hand, he held his beloved rosary.

Storm let out a wail of agony, ran to his side, and collapsed on her knees. She stroked his cold face, then leaned over and sobbed into his Circus Uniform. Wolverine stuffed his hands into his pockets, knowing upon smelling the death in the air there was nothing he could do for neither Nightcrawler nor Storm.

At the dusted church they remained for many hours, mourning for a blue man who's heart had turned blue before dying with him.

A/N: Actually, Kurt is my favorite character. I'm just really depressed right now, so I'm gonna write a buncha suicide stories… please review!


End file.
